


[Hikaru no Go][AkiHika] CUỐN SÁCH BỊ GIẬT MẤT

by ThanhPhuong



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Childhood, High School, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanhPhuong/pseuds/ThanhPhuong
Summary: Qua một cuộc nói chuyện với một bạn (https://akihikagolove.files.wordpress.com/2020/04/20200425_173430.jpg), ý tưởng viết cái fic be bé này đã ra đời ♡ Truyện viết theo lời kể của Akira.Khi Akira và Hikaru là bạn hồi tiểu học, Hikaru đã lấy mất một thứ của Akira...
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru
Kudos: 4





	[Hikaru no Go][AkiHika] CUỐN SÁCH BỊ GIẬT MẤT

\- Toya, tớ hỏi cái này chút.

Mình bất giác ngước lên nhìn Hikaru khi vẫn còn bận tập trung suy nghĩ cho nước đi tiếp theo. Hikaru chẳng phải là kiểu người nghĩ gì nói đó, chẳng màng đến kết quả trước sau hay sao? Vậy mà hôm nay cậu ấy còn dùng giọng lịch sự như thế này chỉ để muốn hỏi một cái gì đấy.

\- Ừa, cậu hỏi đi.

\- Chắc chắn là trước khi hẹn hò với tớ, cậu phải có một mối tình đầu rồi đúng không?

Mình có chút ngạc nhiên. Nhìn gương mặt giật mình của mình, cậu ấy bật cười rồi xua xua tay:

\- Tớ quên mất, kẻ ngốc cờ vây như cậu làm gì có thời gian để ý đến những chuyện như vậy chứ.

Mình mất vài giây ngẫm nghĩ. Thật lòng mà nói, đối với những tình huống cờ hóc búa thì so với chuyện của Hikaru, mình thường phải đau đầu suy nghĩ nhiều hơn.

\- Nếu tớ nói là có thì sao?

\- Thật luôn???

Cái gương mặt rạng rỡ đó, đến cả lần cả hai bắt đầu hẹn hò mình cũng chưa từng thấy, vậy mà giờ đây chỉ vì hứng thú với chuyện trong quá khứ của mình.

\- Toya, kể cho tớ! Nhanh lên! Nhất định hôm nay tớ phải nghe chuyện này!

Này này, những người yêu nhau chẳng phải thường không thích nghe chuyện quá khứ của nhau sao hả đồ ngốc.

\- Cậu không thấy ghen à?

\- Baka Toya! Cậu nghĩ tớ là kiểu người ghen chỉ vì những chuyện vớ vẩn sao?

\- Vậy sao cậu còn quan tâm tới những-chuyện-vớ-vẩn đó?

\- Cậu… Này, tên Toya keo kiệt. Biết một chút về quá khứ của người mình thích thì có gì không đúng hả?

Lần này mình thật sự không ngờ tới. Hikaru mà mình quen biết bao lâu nay cũng có ngày thừa nhận như thế này? Nhưng cái mình thích nhất chính là nhìn thấy gương mặt bối rối vì xấu hổ của cậu ấy.

\- Tớ… tớ về đây!

\- Vậy mà tớ còn đang định kể cho cậu nghe…

Mình mém chút thì phụt cười khi thấy Hikaru ngồi xuống ngay ngắn và nghiêm túc nhìn mình. Thật ra mình cũng chưa từng nghĩ là sẽ kể cho cậu ấy nghe những chuyện như thế này vì nếu Hikaru biết được, hẳn mình sẽ không thể yên ổn trước những lời trêu chọc của cậu ấy ít nhất là hai ngày.

\-----------------------

\- Thưa cô, bạn Hikaru vừa đá trái bóng vào người em ạ.

\- Thưa cô, bạn Shindo Hikaru không chịu nộp bài tập về nhà ạ.

\- Thưa cô, bạn Shindo…

Mỗi ngày trong lớp học đều sẽ ồn ào chuyện một cậu nhóc không biết là vô tình hay cố ý mà cứ khiến những cô bé cậu bé ngoan ngoãn khác phải đi mách giáo viên. Tuy nhiên, trong bất cứ trường hợp nào cũng có ngoại lệ và cậu bé tên Akira – một học sinh giỏi và ngoan ngoãn của lớp 2C – là một ngoại lệ đặc biệt đó. Hikaru chưa bao giờ chọc phá Akira.

\- Shindo, mày ở gần nhà của Toya Akira đúng không?

\- Đúng vậy. Có chuyện gì à?

\- Thằng Toya nó có bị tự kỷ không mày. Tao thấy nó cứ cắm đầu đọc một quyển sách khó hiểu, lại chẳng bao giờ chơi đá bóng với ai hết.

\- Gì chứ, cứ mặc kệ cậu ta. Đằng nào thì tụi mình cũng có thân thiết gì với cậu ta đâu mà tụi bây quan tâm.

\- Nhưng tao cứ thấy ghét ghét. Nó làm cho tụi mình bị giáo viên và tụi con gái so sánh.

Akira ngồi bàn thứ hai, dãy ngoài cùng bên phải. Như lời của mấy cậu nhóc trong lớp, hầu như cô bé nào cũng đều thích nói chuyện với cậu và cả dáng vẻ điềm đạm, lớn trước tuổi của Akira cũng khiến giáo viên phải ấn tượng. Dù rằng Hikaru cũng chẳng thích gì Akira lắm nhưng cậu bé lại hay để ý xem rốt cuộc Akira đọc cái gì mà lại chú tâm đến thế. Nếu là manga thì còn hiểu được. Thế là Hikaru quyết tâm hôm nay trên đường về nhà phải tìm hiểu cho ra lẽ.

Tiếng chuông trường vang lên ở tiết thứ 5 cũng là lúc kế hoạch của Hikaru bắt đầu. Hôm nay cậu vội tạm biệt đám bạn của mình rồi phóng ra ngoài cổng trường, đứng nấp ở một góc. A, cậu ta kia rồi! Thấy Akira xuất hiện, Hikaru lén lút đi theo. Đi được một đoạn bỗng Akira dừng lại làm Hikaru giật thót, phải vội vàng tìm chỗ nấp. Đi suốt một đoạn dài nhưng Hikaru chưa từng thấy Akira rời mắt khỏi cuốn sách. Hikaru cau có, nhận ra việc cứ đi sau Akira như thế này cũng không phải là cách. Chưa dứt đoạn suy nghĩ, Hikaru chạy ngay lên phía trước, giật mạnh quyển sách Akira đang cầm trên tay.

\- Shindo, trả cho tớ!

\- Gì đây? “Những thế cờ khó của Cho Kikun”? Từ này “囲碁” đọc là gì nhỉ, i…

\- Là “cờ vây” (igo).

Akira thở dài một cái rồi chìa tay ra phía trước.

\- Shindo, trả cho tớ được chưa?

\- Cờ vây là gì vậy? Hikaru tròn xoe mắt nhìn Akira.

Bỗng nhiên Akira có chút bối rối trước câu hỏi của một cậu bé bằng tuổi. Từ trước tới nay, những người Akira quen biết đều chưa từng hỏi cậu câu này. Hay nói đúng hơn, nói về cờ vây, Akira mới là người phải đi thỉnh giáo họ.

\- Đó là một loại cờ trí tuệ…

\- Cờ á? Chẳng phải nó là thứ chỉ dành cho những cụ già thôi sao?

\- Không phải! Cờ vây là dành cho tất cả mọi người.

\- Nhưng nó chán và vô vị lắm còn gì. À hay nó là thứ mà mỗi chiều ông nội đều chơi nhỉ?

\- CỜ VÂY KHÔNG CÓ CHÁN VÀ VÔ VỊ!

Hikaru giật mình trước thái độ tức giận của Akira. Trong kí ức của Hikaru từ đó đến giờ, chẳng phải Akira luôn là một đứa bé hiền lành, ngoan ngoãn và có phần nhút nhát(?) hay sao. Tự nhiên bị một kẻ như thế này mắng, Hikaru không cam tâm.

\- Sao cậu lại quát tớ? Tớ nói cờ vây chán và vô vị thì có gì sai?

\- Cậu thì biết cái gì mà nói? Đó là bộ môn thú vị và hấp dẫn nhất trên đời này!

\- Thú vị và hấp dẫn chỗ nào? Mỗi ngày cậu toàn ngồi một mình, chẳng chịu chơi với ai để đọc mấy cái này còn gì?

\- Vì nó rất khó, nên nếu không luyện tập mỗi ngày, tớ không thể giỏi được…

Thấy Akira cúi đầu nhìn sang một bên, Hikaru không muốn cãi nhau nữa.

\- Dù sao đi tớ cũng sẽ không trả quyển sách cho cậu.  
\- Cậu…

Akira chưa kịp tức giận thì bất thình lình, trong tư thế xoay người chuẩn bị chạy đi, Hikaru đã quay lại cười và bảo với Akira:

\- Nếu cậu chịu chỉ tớ chơi cờ thì một ngày nào đó tớ sẽ trả quyển sách này cho cậu hehe

Đêm đó về nhà, Akira trằn trọc không ngủ được. Mẹ cậu nghĩ cậu tiếc vì mất quyển sách thế nhưng trong kí ức mơ hồ lúc đó của Akira, cậu chưa từng nghĩ cậu bé tên Shindo Hikaru bình thường quậy phá ngỗ nghịch như thế mà lại có một nụ cười rạng rỡ và dễ thương đến vậy.

\--------------------------

\- Thế rốt cuộc người đó vẫn chưa trả cuốn sách cho cậu à?

\- Vẫn chưa. Lên lớp 3 tớ phải chuyển trường vì công việc của bố.

\- Vậy cậu có dạy người đó chơi cờ không?

\- Có. Nhưng cậu ấy quá ngốc đến nỗi không thuộc được các thuật ngữ và vị trí các quân trên bàn cờ.

\- Hay do cậu dạy kém quá?

\- Cậu thì giỏi hơn tớ chắc.

\- Quả không hổ danh là Tiểu Giáo Sư, 7 tuổi đã đi dạy cờ rồi haha

Cậu quả nhiên vẫn ngốc, Hikaru à. Ai đời lại quên mặt người mỗi ngày dạy cờ cho mình trong gần cả năm trời chứ. Có khi là nhờ tớ mà bây giờ cậu mới có khả năng trở thành đối thủ của tớ đấy. Mà nghĩ lại, đáng ra lúc đó mình phải ghét cậu ấy lắm mới phải, thế mà lại vướng vào cái bẫy mang tên Shindo Hikaru của cậu mãi cho tới tận bây giờ.


End file.
